The Pink Plus
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Emma finds out she's pregnant. Set during 4B- Based on theories.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay please note, there is no sex in this fic, just mentions and non-descriptions. I have rated it M to be safe. If you don't have twitter or tumblr, then you are probably thinking wtf with this idea. There are theories going around that Emma could possibly be pregnant. The bts pics from 3x16 Best Laid Plans, were Captain Swan filming angst and a hug. There have been numerous amounts of people who have thought that either Emma is expecting or it was an ill-fitting jacket.**

**I am personally in the mix about the theory. In some ways, I think it would be some great drama for Emma and Hook for Emma to be pregnant, but in other ways, I find it highly unlikely. I am simply writing this for fun. I expect this fic to probably be around 3-5 chapters, and hope to have it completed before 4B starts.**

**Also, I have not forgotten my other fics. I am currently writing chapter 7 of Bad Days and Rougher Nights, which you will find on Archive Forum, as its contents exceed the M boundary by a mile for this site, so if you were following that keep a look out. **

**Chapter One:**

How could she tell him?

Emma Swan had never considered the possibility that she would fall pregnant with Killian, well of course she had pictured it in the future a few times, but only after roughly around four months of dating, the thought had never crossed her mind.

Emma didn't know how long she had been pregnant for, but what she did know was that she and Killian had had first made love the night they learnt from Belle that Gold was no longer a threat. They headed down to the docks, took Leroy's boat out for the night, and made love under the stars, the gentle breeze taking away the stickiness of the hot evening. After that, they had spent the rest of the night whispering stories of their past, until Emma fell asleep, Killian soon following. And since then, Emma had lost count of how many times she had visited his room at Granny's in the nights that followed, but they had made sure that whenever they could, they were together. And clearly, right now as Emma could see, all their time together had had consequences.

She should have known something was off when she craved onion rings a few weeks ago. After having to cancel her lunch date with Killian, to chase after Cruella and Ursula with David, Emma had arrived at the station after the long day, and wanted nothing more than to have onion rings. So, she had called Killian and asked if he wanted to do lunch. He had happily accepted, and was also surprised to hear she wanted onion rings.

After their lunch and a round of darts, (which Killian won), they had made love in some clean blankets that Emma brought from Mary Margaret's. Emma didn't know what had come over her, but all she knew, she wanted nothing more than Killian in that moment. Of course, she had made sure to lock the entrance with magic, so David wouldn't be surprising them anytime soon, and considering he was out with Mary Margaret for the day and off duty, he more than likely would be keeping away. The cameras well, she would tell David that they failed, the power button going to the off option.

And then a couple of days went by and she found herself becoming moody and snapping at the smallest things. Killian had gotten the time wrong for lunch, and she had argued with him. Then, he hadn't answered his phone, and she had pulled up at the front of Granny's diner and told him off- in public. It was safe to say that Granny didn't know what to think of the blonde saviour having a go at the three-hundred year old pirate who had just ordered Emma her lunch and hot chocolate with cinnamon. And then she felt suddenly bad and had hugged him, muttering an apology in his ear, before joining him in Granny's, wolfing down the cheeseburger and chips.

It wasn't until she felt sick that it truly hit her that something could be off. She had been taking an early morning stroll down the beach, minus Killian, who had some clearing up to do with the fairies, when she had suddenly felt an acidic taste in her mouth, bent over, and retched. Of course that had to be the moment when Archie walked past with Pongo, having decided to now walk Pongo on the beach. Archie had been immediately concerned and concluded that she must have ate something funny, so Emma phoned David complaining of a stomach bug, spent the entire day curled up in Killian's room, he beside her, stroking her back softly and telling a story about he and Liam as children.

After two days of nausea, Emma realized that it can't have been a stomach bug. When she awoke in the morning, her sickness was at its worse, and by late evening she felt fine, fine enough that she could have a couple of rounds with the pirate. And then, during one of their sessions, Killian had begun to kiss down her chest, when she had gasped in pain. Her breasts were sore and very sensitive. Killian, thinking he had hurt her, didn't touch her for the rest of the night, instead he spent the entire night in a mood thinking he had done something wrong.

The next morning after that, Emma had concluded that she could possibly be pregnant, remembering having these symptoms with Henry, and against her protests that she wasn't, Emma found herself down the aisle of the pregnancy testing kits. Of course, the bigger problem was still to come. Sneezy, one of her mother's loyal followers was manning the shop that day, and he would suspect that it was something to do with Emma, so she had lied. Emma had said it was for a dog down at the Pet Shelter. Sneezy believed her. Ruby, who was in the shop at the time, didn't.

And so, that was how she came to stand there, in front of the bathroom mirror, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes, staring at the positive stick in her hand.

"Oh my god…" She whispered again, for the umpteenth time.

"Emma…"

Emma jumped at the sound of her mother's voice on the other side of the door.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for ten minutes already. I thought you were having a shower."

Emma gulped down the air in her throat and replied as normally as she could. "Just removing my make-up. Read it in a magazine this morning. Better to use wipes then hot water."

Mary Margaret was silent for a few moments, but soon responded. "Really. I might start doing that then."

Emma listened to Mary Margaret's retreating footsteps, before she wrapped the test in tissue, placing it in the bin, turning on the hot water.

Sometime during the time she was in the shower, David, Killian, Henry and Regina had arrived for a small family dinner. Even though the Queens of Darkness and Gold were once again running around town, Mary Margaret wanted to keep things as normal as she could, and dinner on a Sunday night was one of those things. Regina, being her step-mother, and Emma's step-grandmother was family, but Mary Margaret was now happy to call her a friend, the same for Emma. And Killian, well, even though she wasn't the biggest fan of the pirate, she could see how much Emma cared for him, and how much he loved Emma, and of course, if things continued to go on as smoothly between the pirate and the princess as they were now, Mary Margaret could see him marrying into their family officially. Henry, over the past couple of months, had come to accept Killian also. He saw how happy his mom was around the pirate, and how happy he made her, and as long as his mom was happy, he was.

Emma though was for from happy in that moment of time. If she had been home alone, she would have curled into a ball on the bathroom floor and sobbed. Her thoughts were settled on the fact that Killian would not want this baby and he would leave her, and once again, she would be all alone. Those negative thoughts never left her head, even when she exited the bathroom and found herself pulled into the loving embrace of Killian himself. 

"Hello, love." He whispered in her ear, his arms coming around her stomach.

She flinched. She found herself picturing that he knew about the baby, and that he was proud he was going to be a father and that he was happy, but as quick as those thoughts settled in, the negative one's returned. 

"Is there anything the matter?" Killian asked, pulling back and looking at her gently. 

"No of course not. I'm just tired." She smiled in a fake manner, leaning up to kiss him. 

Killian relaxed into the kiss, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was bothering her, but this wasn't the time or place to question it.

So, just like he always did, he pulled out her chair at the table, and once she was sat, helped to push her in. After all, he was a gentleman and he believed in good form. He took his usual seat beside her, and then for the first time, Henry sat next to him, Regina on the other side. David brought in the roast lamb, whilst Mary Margaret carried the vegetables. Emma held her breath. The smell was not making her feel hungry, and as Killian dished her some dinner, she knew she would have to force herself to eat it, or people were definitely going to get suspicious.

After an agonizing ten minutes of forcing herself to eat, Emma cleared the last piece of pumpkin from her plate and she noticed that all eyes were on her. 

"I know my cooking can be sometimes a bit off…" Mary Margaret said in a slightly offended manner. "But, you looked like you wanted to vomit the entire time."

David fixed Emma a calculating look, before glancing over at Killian, who too was looking at Emma curiously. Regina sighed. 

"Miss Swan, is there something you are not telling us. Have you gotten some sort of bug that needs a proper doctors?"

Emma chuckled nervously. "I probably have. I'll go see Dr Whale tomorrow. I just don't like hospitals." 

"Good. I'm coming with you." Killian said, his tone saying there was no arguing.

Later that night, as Emma went back to Killian's room at Granny's, David entered the bathroom, and noticed the bin was overflowing. As he bent down to put some rubbish back in, the tissue-wrapped pregnancy stick fell out, the tissue coming away. 

"What…"

David picked the stick up and his eyes widened.

Staring straight back at him was a great, big pink plus sign.

And he knew exactly who the test belonged to.

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your response. Once again let me state. I do NOT believe that this will happen in 4b. It's really soon, unless Adam and Eddy are planning to shock us all. This is for fun. **

**Chapter Two:**

Since the beginning of their making love sessions, Emma brushed off Killian's advances for sexual intimacy. Whether this bothered Killian or not, he didn't show it. Instead, he gathered her in his arms, and held her against him, both looking out the window at the stars. 

"What was it like?" Emma asked. 

"What was what like?"

"Being on the Jolly Roger at night. Sailing through the waters?"

Killian's fingers played with the hair on her forehead as he began to reminisce about his days as a Captain. 

"Magical. There was nothing I would love more than sailing her at night, all peaceful with my crew asleep in the quarters below. I used to navigate myself using the stars, form secret maps in my head, and used to wish on the shooting ones."

Emma smiled slightly, her hand coming to rest on the flat of his chest, her fingers tracing his chest hair softly. 

"What did you wish for?"

"Milah. A second chance. Every night I would stand at the helm and wish and wish until I gave up. I wanted her back. I wanted to be able to sail the sea's with my Milah, show her the world, become a father, a husband…" He trailed off, and he didn't even notice that Emma had tensed at the word _father_.

"Anyway, this continued for three hundred years. And then I met you. It may have been Aurora and Mulan to pull me out of those corpses, but I was immediately drawn to you. Your blonde hair shined in the sunlight and your expression of distrust was just so attractive." He chuckled at his own words, his fingers never stopping twirling her blonde locks.

"It wasn't until you gave that passionate speech, just before I ran off with the bean, that I realized I cared for you. Hell, I'd known you for less than a year and I was already giving up my revenge for you. And then, don't laugh at me Swan, I'd wish you would see me as a better man and you did."

Emma smiled a little. "Where you going with this?" 

"They say you wish for you dream right. Well, I guess my dream was never destined to be Milah."

Emma momentarily forgot about the huge dilemma that she was facing as she listened to his words. Never once in her life had someone spoken so passionately about her, and to her face. Emma didn't say anything, only snuggled deeper, her thoughts resuming to the baby. She needed to find out a way to tell him.

Killian awoke the next morning to an empty bed and cold sheets. Emma's sweet smell lingered on the bedspread and he knew she hadn't been gone long because of the freshness of her scent. He sighed, before getting out. Something wasn't right with her, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

David sat behind the desk in the sheriff's station, a couple of forms open in front of him. Cruella had reportedly tried to break in Archie's home last night, and in the process had damaged the lock on his front door. David went to fill out the action section on the form when the door to the station opened, and his eyes landed on Emma. 

"Hey." She said, rubbing her tired eyes. 

"Emma." He greeted back. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, fine. Feeling much better…" 

"Are you sure about that?"

Emma's eyes widened at her father's last question, and all of her instincts told her that he knew something.

"Positive." Her voice was high pitched, and whether David believed her at first, he certainly didn't now. 

"Emma, I found the test." He said without any stammer. "How did that happen?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I think it's fairly obvious." 

"I know that, and I definitely don't want to think about my daughter's sex life." David said in a hurried manner. "But there are steps to preventing this…" 

Emma blushed a little as she sat down on the couch, not being able to believe that she was having this conversation with her father. 

"Well, uh, we used condoms." Emma mumbled. "Plus, I couldn't exactly waltz into the hospital where two of the dwarves work, and ask Whale to supply me with pills. He would probably tell Ruby and then you know, it goes on from there."

David sighed, standing from behind the desk when he saw that Emma had tears spilling down her cheeks. 

"For the first time since Neal, excluding Walsh, I've allowed myself to fall into a relationship, fall in love, and now I'm only going to ruin it. Killian will hate me."

David sat down beside her on the couch, his arm going around her shoulders in a protective manner. 

"He's not going to hate you, Emma. I don't think he could ever hate you. Look, I sometimes wish you had never gotten involved with him, that you could have found a prince, but he makes you happy, and you know what, Emma, he's kind of grown on me. He fights for you, and I am sure he will now fight for the both of you."

Emma felt a slight flutter in her stomach. She didn't know whether it was because of David's words, or whether it was a queasy.

"What did Mary…mom think?" Emma asked in a timid manner. 

"I didn't tell her. I thought you might have wanted to do that personally." David said, his fingers stroking her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Emma sighed and looked at the empty jail cell, remembering her and Killian.

"I don't think Mary Margaret will be too impressed."

David took a deep breath and looked at Emma intently. "Your mother could never hate you. It might be true that we aren't thrilled, but something tells me, Mary Margaret will love another baby around."

Emma felt another flutter in her stomach at the fact that in nine months, she would have a small human being, and she and Killian would parents, that's if he didn't run at the first given opportunity.

"Come on." David said in a gentle manner. "How about if we check out the docks in any sign of Ursula."

Emma just smiled.

Killian sat inside Granny's diner that morning, after showering, eating his breakfast. He didn't look up when a figure sat opposite him.

"Morning Killian."

He looked up and smiled when he saw Belle. "Morning."

"Where's Emma?" Belle asked, looking around for the blonde. 

"Left early." 

"Right."

Killian looked back down at the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm scared." Belle admitted after a few moments.

Killian glanced back up at Belle and gave her a concerned expression. 

"You don't have to be scared about Rumplestiltskin, love. He won't hurt you." Killian answered. 

"I sent him over the town line." Belle said without blinking. "You know this. You know what he can do to people who betray him. And I betrayed him so bad."

Killian took a deep breath, and without thinking, he reached over and grabbed Belle's hand gently, shocking her slightly. 

"I know he won't." Killian said. "He will still love you, and one day he will remember that, and his regrets will be sky high."

Belle smiled sadly. "I hope you're right."

The bell at Granny's signalled, and Belle glanced up and smiled when she saw Emma and David enter. Killian pulled his hand back when he noticed Emma's slightly hurt expression. David also noticed the small contact but simply turned to Granny and ordered some breakfast for him and Emma. Belle watched as Emma made her way over to Killian and sat down beside him. 

"Hey." Emma smiled. 

"Morning, Emma." Belle replied. "I was just telling Killian about Rumple, and…" 

Emma looked between the two. "Has something happened?" 

"No. I'm just worried he will come after me."

Emma went to reply when she felt her stomach lurch. Killian and Belle both had wide eyes as Emma quickly got up from the booth, sprinting towards Granny's toilets. The entire diner heard her retching. 

"You need to take that daughter of yours home." Granny scolded. "Third time this week. She needs time to recover."

"Third time?" Belle whispered. "I hope one of the Queens of Darkness haven't done anything to her…"

Belle trailed off at the end of her sentence when she noticed that Killian was no longer sat opposite her. Instead, he had followed in the same direction as Emma. David though, sat down opposite Belle.

"Food poisoning." He lied. "We think she ate something funny." 

"Certainly not my cooking." Granny called.

Killian's fist hounded against the door where Emma was. 

"Darling, open the door."

Emma groaned from inside the toilet. "Just go away, Killian. I don't want you to see me like this." 

"Emma you are not well. You need to go home and rest."

Emma ignored him as she once again released the acid from her stomach into the basin. She knew she couldn't hold off her secret any longer, because after all, Killian was quite perceptive. And then speaking of Killian, he pushed the door open, quickly went inside and shut it behind him. 

"Hook…" 

Killian ignored the stab at being called his moniker. "The hook does come in handy."

Emma felt him hold her hair back his hook, his good hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

"It's okay, Emma." He whispered. "I've seen a lot worse in my lifetime."

Emma rolled her eyes, and went to be sick again.

Killian and Emma finally re-emerged after another ten minutes. Everyone in the diner watched as the saviour, who looked as pale as a ghost, and her pirate boyfriend made their way back into the diner, Killian's arm wrapped around her waist as though he was steadying her. 

"Are you still hungry?" David asked.

Emma shook her head. "No. I think I'm going to go home. Killian will take me."

David nodded, before turning to Belle. "You want to come do some sheriffing?"

Truth be told, Mary Margaret was shocked when Emma and Killian pitched up at the door, especially with Emma looking so pale. 

"She needs a warm bath." Mary Margaret said. "And before you get any idea's, you…" She indicated to Killian. "Are waiting here."

Emma groaned as Mary Margaret took her into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. 

"Did you really have to do that? He would have left. He does respect you, you know."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Just don't want him getting any ideas."

Mary Margaret went to turn the tap on, but Emma simply waved her hand and the tub was suddenly full of hot water, and bubbles. 

"Regina's been teaching me." Emma said. "Now, do you think you could possibly leave?"

Mary Margaret came to her senses and nodded, before quickly moving out of the room, and re-joining Killian in the living room.

"Is she okay?" Killian asked.

Mary Margaret looked at him. "I don't know, Killian. All I know is, something isn't right."

Emma didn't know how long she was in the bath for, because every time the water got called, she used her magic to reheat it. It wasn't until Killian gently knocked on the door that she was disturbed. 

"Are you alright, love?" 

"Yeah." She called back. "And if I were you, I'd get away from the door. Mary Margaret will have your head."

"Your mother and Neal have gone out."

"I'll be out in a moment."

When Emma finally re-emerged from the bathroom, it was to see Killian in the kitchen, making a coffee just like she taught him.

"Swan, your mother and I are really worried." He said without turning to face her. "Belle wondered whether one of the new villainesses might have done something."

"Maybe." Emma whispered, the guilty feeling of lying to him now welling up in her stomach.

Killian finally turned holding out a coffee and just as she went to reach for it, she remembered what she had been taught when she was pregnant with Henry. The officers absolutely refused her coffee, making Emma stick to the herbal tea she detested so much.

"I think I might have water." Emma said, an apologetic look on her face.

Killian pulled the coffee back. "Emma, I know you know what's wrong with you."

His tone was stern now, and Emma knew she had no choice but to tell him. Killian was smart. He didn't believe it was an ordinary sickness. Emma sighed and indicated for Killian to follow her to the small couch. 

"You might want to sit." Emma whispered, her nerves building up.

Killian sat down beside, his arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders.

"I don't know how to tell you." Emma said, her tone sad. "It was a complete accident."

"Has something happened?" 

"I'm pregnant, Killian." Emma blurted out, looking down at the ground beside her.

Killian immediately stiffened.

**So, his reaction will be next chapter. Remember I'm having some angst here. It's not going to be all rainbow cookies and hearts. I think it would be very ooc if Killian bends down and is all happy. In my opinion, I don't think it would go like that. **

**Also someone asked about the plot, I originally had a whole plot with Ursula, but wanting to wrap this up before 4b premiere, I've decided just to go with people finding out the pregnancy, everyone's reactions and how Emma and Killian will work through it. **

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

It had been five minutes, and Killian still hadn't moved or said anything. His arm was still loosely draped over her shoulders, her breathing shallow, as she waited for her reaction. Hell, she could see it in his eyes.

Fear.

He was scared, shocked and possibly annoyed. Without thinking, she shrugged off his arm, and moved out of his space, the tears threatening to build.

"Killian, please say something." She whispered.

His blue eyes snapped up to hers, and in that moment, she knew he wasn't angry. 

"How did this happen?" He asked, his voice shaky. "You…you said we were safe…"

"Killian…" Emma interrupted, surprised her voice was as firm as it was. "They can split. It happens. It's not exactly common, but it does happen."

Killian's breath was ragged and his good hand pulled his black locks in a frustrated manner. 

"How long have you known?" He asked, looking up to her.

"A couple of weeks…" 

"And you didn't think to tell me." Killian asked bluntly. 

"When you act like this, no." She snapped.

Killian went silent again as he stared at her, not knowing what to say. He was far from annoyed about the baby, but he was scared.

"Emma, I…" 

"It's okay." She whispered in a broken tone. "I can do this myself. I…." 

"Emma, I'm not leaving you." Killian said, standing and moving towards her carefully. "I… I need time to process. I promise."

Emma felt the tears begin to slip down her cheeks as he bent down, kissing her forehead gently.

"I'll be back. I swear on my mother's grave." Killian said, before exiting the small apartment, his limbs shaking.

Emma knew she shouldn't, but the doubt settled in, and she managed to convince herself that that was the last time she would ever see Killian Jones.

Killian ended up walking down to the docks, the thoughts still processing through his head. A baby. His baby. Their baby. He ignored a friendly hello from of Robin Hood's former Merry Men, Little John. His mind was too busy. He would never leave Emma, he was positive of that, the simple idea of doing so made him sick to his stomach, but a baby, a baby changed everything, and he just needed time to think.

Emma hadn't moved since Killian had left. Her eyes were blurry with tears and her heart was racing like it had never done before. Her stomach gave another lurch, but this time, she managed to keep its contents down. Her hands were still slightly shaky from Killian's reaction. Another ten minutes went by before the door turned and she jumped to her feet thinking Killian had returned, but when she saw Mary Margaret enter, she sat back down on the small couch. 

"Emma, are you alright?" Her mother asked, making her way over, balancing baby Neal on her hip, before laying him down in his wooden crib.

"No."

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" 

"Yes."

Mary Margaret moved into the small kitchen area, her eyes glancing back at Emma as she made the hot chocolate. Occasionally, Mary Margaret would hear a small sniffle, and she knew that something was terribly wrong. It was very un-Emma to be acting like that.

"Here we go." Mary Margaret said, as she handed Emma a small mug, who was now in a sitting position. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma took a sip of her sweet drink before taking a deep breath. 

"You'll find out eventually." She whispered. "I'm pregnant." 

"Oh."

Mary Margaret was silent as she studied her daughter, who was staring at the ground in a bleak expression.

"And you're not happy?"

"How could I be?"

Emma finally turned to Mary Margaret, and for the first time, Mary Margaret took in Emma's appearance. Her normal shining green eyes were dull, even though they were fresh with tears. There were sacks under her eyes, clear that Emma hadn't been sleeping well. And of course Emma's sickness and her sudden decrease in appetite. Mary Margaret mentally kicked herself. She should have known something was wrong with her daughter, and yet she never pushed it.

"Killian said he needed time to think." Emma whispered. "He said he wasn't leaving me…" 

"Well, then that's all you need." Mary Margaret said, reaching over and taking one of Emma's hands. "Look. I might still have my doubts about him, after all, he was once a pirate, but a blind man would be able to tell how much he loves you."

Emma didn't say anything. Her and Killian still hadn't said "I love you" yet to one another, after all four months wasn't exactly a long time, but Emma had no doubt in her mind that she didn't love Killian, because she did. 

"I'm scared he won't come back."

Mary Margaret didn't say anything, but she sighed deeply. After a few moments, she squeezed Emma's hand.

"He will. Do you still doubt him?" 

"No."

"Then don't doubt that he will come back. Everyone in this town knows he would. Emma, all the change he has gone through in this past year and a half is for you. He went three-hundred years in a dark place, doing nothing but seeking his revenge, and then he met you. Emma, you sparked something in him that hadn't been lit since Milah. And do you want to know what I think?" 

"What?"

"You have a bond. You have something special with him Emma. The reason he survived three-hundred years wasn't because of his revenge, he was always destined to meet you."

Emma felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't know whether it was from her mother's words or her emotions. 

Mary Margaret convinced Emma to go and lay down after she finished her hot chocolate. Mary Margaret waited until Emma's bedroom door shut, before pulling out her phone and proceeding to text David.

_Find Hook. _

Killian stared out over the water, his fingers fiddling with the pendants around his neck. He watched as the waves rolled in softly. A baby. He didn't know anything about fatherhood, heck, his own father had abandoned him. He loved Emma though, and he would never leave her. He was that lost in thought he didn't hear David make his way over, before sitting down next to him. 

"You know my daughter is very upset right now." David said, getting straight to the point. "She thinks she won't see you again."

Killian didn't answer for a few seconds. "Why does she think that?" 

"Because everyone has abandoned her. It's the way Emma's mind works. She thinks you're going to leave because she's pregnant. You're not, are you?" 

"Gods no." Killian quickly answered, no hesitation in his voice.

David smiled a little, but quickly masked it, still wanting to stay in the role of the protective father.

"Good, because if you did, I'd kill you."

"Quite hostile aren't we?"

David chuckled and looked back across the ocean. 

"I just don't know how I am father material." Killian said.

David sighed. "I thought the same when the curse broke. I didn't know how to be a dad to Emma, I still don't. When I found out that Snow was pregnant the second time with Neal, I was scared as well. It's a natural thing. We wonder how we can be parents, how we're going to be that father figure that our children can look up to. How we can co-work in harmony with our loves…" David chuckled at this. "But, when that baby is born, everything will come natural. You'll know how to hold him/her. It will be instinct. You and Emma will be great parents. You might not be ready and this pregnancy might be unplanned, but sometimes unplanned events can be life-changing, in a good way. Your child will be loved no less, and they will love you as well. I just need to know you won't abandon her. She may be my age…"

Killian laughed slightly. 

"But she will always be my little princess. And if you do hurt her, well, you have me to answer."

Killian turned and looked at David, his face as serious as it had ever been.

"I would never hurt Emma intentionally. I love her."

David nodded his head in an approving manner, before patting Killian's shoulder gently. 

"If you need more time to comprehend your thoughts, then go for it. I'll tell Emma you'll be back soon."

"Thanks."

Emma didn't end up sleeping. She laid in a curled ball, her stomach threatening to make her be sick again. She glanced at the small alarm clock and saw that the time was going up to late evening. David had come home a couple of hours ago and she had heard him tell Mary Margaret about his conversation with Killian, yet he still wasn't back. Emma felt the fear creep through her as she finally straightened herself up and fixed her hair, before grabbing a red warm woolly jacket, and exiting the bedroom. 

"Emma, did you want something to eat?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"I'm going for a walk." Emma replied. "See you soon."

David and Mary Margaret watched as Emma pushed open the apartment door, and exiting. 

"Do you think she went to find Killian?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"More than likely."

"Should she really be out there alone with those evil women around?" Mary Margaret's tone was worried. 

"No, but there is no point in arguing or trying to stop her."

Emma always felt safe wandering the streets of Storybrooke normally, but even though she was out there searching for Killian, trying to believe that he hadn't left her, her eyes still darted to and forth, making sure that Gold, Cruella, Ursula or Maleficent. She felt her stomach tighten again, but she pushed it back, her pace quickening, her eyes glancing around more frantically now, something didn't feel right.

"That's right, Emma Swan…" A female voice came, almost like a whisper in the wind. "You search for the pirate, not that you will find him. He has left you, pregnant and alone. He doesn't want you. Who could want you? Who would want to be with you? You're an orphan, who is incapable of love. He took the first ship out of here." 

"No." Emma whispered, her pace quickening, the docks slowly coming into view. "He wouldn't."

"But he would. Do you think he really cares about you? All he wanted was to pillage and plunder…"

Emma couldn't take it any longer what the voice was saying, though she was certain it belonged to Maleficent. And before she could grasp what she was doing, she was running towards the docks, the voice finally disappearing.

Emma stopped when she made it to the docks and she peered around wildly, searching for any sign of movement. After a few moments, she made her way over to a bench and took a seat, the tears spilling down her face as she stared out at the moored boats.

"Emma…" 

She jumped and slowly turned to see Killian stood there, giving her a concerned look. 

"Your father texted me. He said you'd gone for a walk. It's not safe."

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly. "I can take care of myself…" 

"Yes, but you need to take care of both of you."

Emma stood and faced him, whilst he just stared back at her softly.

"Killian…"

"Come here love." He opened his arms, and without thinking she stepped into them, her arms coming around his waist, his around her in return. "I'm sorry."

Emma didn't say anything, just nestled her head into his chest, her eyes closed as she breathed in his scent, making sure that he was definitely there.

"Emma…"

"I know. I overreacted. I should have known it wouldn't be easy to take in." She mumbled. "And my past experiences made me doubt…"

Killian pulled back, and still held her waist, seeing that it was clear Emma needed his touch to remind her that it was real. 

"I won't ever leave you, Emma." He whispered. "I love you."

Emma's eyes widened slightly and very slowly, a smile spread across her lips. It didn't matter that their first "I love you" had been exchanged with Emma crying and them in shock over a surprise baby, it still didn't mean any less. 

"I love you, too."

"Now, how about we get you, and our little duckling…"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, you don't have to be that daddy-like."

Killian chuckled. "Alright, you and the little one on the way home."

"I like the sound of that."

**One more chapter after this. Like I said, the idea of Killian bending down and kissing her stomach is unrealistic. There would be doubt. Anyway, I will try to update before Sunday. And all those CS spoilers today, oh my god. I'm dead.**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

Emma and Killian decided to wait until they told everyone else, and Mary Margaret and David were more than happy to keep their secret for a little while longer. Emma didn't fail to notice the proud looks David kept beaming her boyfriend over dinner at Granny's. Henry was at Regina's for the night, two wanting to do some more work on the author, and Emma, who normally helped them, only wanted to be with Killian in that moment. His arm rested behind her on the booth bench, whilst David mirrored his actions with Mary Margaret, baby Neal in his pram beside the table, sound asleep.

"So how long do you think you'll wait?" Mary Margaret whispered.

"Until I start to show." Emma replied. "That way I have more time to try and figure out a way to tell Henry." 

"I'm sure he will be happy about it…" David began. 

"He might not be." Emma cut him off. "I don't know how he will react."

Mary Margaret reached across the table and held Emma's hand gently.

"Everything will be okay."

Emma managed a weak smile when she felt Killian's hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

After dinner, they headed their separate ways. Mary Margaret and David headed back towards their apartment, with a still sleeping Neal, whilst Emma and Killian headed down to the beach for a walk. 

"Should we really be doing this?" Killian asked, his eyes glancing around as though one of the Queens of Darkness would jump out on them.

"We can't live in fear." Emma answered, as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Plus, I always liked the beach."

Killian glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Hmm and why would that be?" 

"When I was a little girl, I wanted nothing more than to find a family. When it finally hit me that no one wanted me…" Killian stiffened at this. "I started wishing for a pirate to take me away and let me lead a life of adventure.

Killian smiled at the last part. "You would have made a good pirate, Swan."

They continued heading down Main Street, towards the small path which led onto the beach. It was still fairly light outside, and a gentle breeze blew over them.

"What you would name the baby if he was a boy?" Emma asked, as they finally made it onto the sound, removing their shoes and socks, leaving them behind, as they continued to walk. 

"Liam." Killian answered without any hesitation. "After my brother. He passed before his time. I would have given anything to save his life."

Emma squeezed his waist in a comforting manner, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Killian sighed. 

"What about you?" 

"I like Liam." Emma answered. "It's a lovely name, and it has personal value."

Kilian smiled. "So Liam David Jones..."

Emma stopped and looked up at him. "Really?" 

"Aye. My brother's name and your father's name." Killian smiled. "And I assumed he or she would be taking my last name."

Emma laughed. "Of course. And what about a girl?" 

"Hmm, Emma II."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Lily."

"Personal meaning as well?" 

"I once had a friend. I thought we would be friends forever and then it turned out she had been lying to me the entire time. Anyway, she gave me a number to call her when everything had blown over. But I didn't. And I regret that. She was a good friend, apart from the lying."

Killian smiled softly. "Lily Eva Jones." 

"Eva? Have you been reading up on my family history?" 

"Everyone knows about Queen Eva. She was one of the most beautiful Queen's to have lived. Come on, we should get back, it's getting cold."

Emma nodded, and they headed back up the beach, put their shoes and socks back on, before heading back to Granny's. 

"I've been thinking, Emma, I think we should get our own place. You know for you, me, Henry, when he's not at Regina's of course, and the little one on the way."

Emma looked up at him. "What you made you think this?"

"Your parents loft is bit cramped and I can't keep renting a room at Granny's forever. With some of my gold left over and your wage at the station, I'm sure we can get a house between us. Of course if you don't want to, that's fine, I just…" 

"Your rambling Killian." Emma chuckled. "I think it would be a good idea. Maybe something on the beach. Storybrooke's real estate, well, it's more like find something and have it now the curse is broken."

"So it's free?" 

"No. It just means real estate isn't exactly a booming business here. Most people already have homes, still living in their cursed residency."

"How about tomorrow then?" Killian asked, as they finally reached his room at Granny's.

"It's a date."

Once inside the small one-bedroom inn room, Emma headed into the joining bathroom and used her magic to fill the bath tub with hot water, before stripping off and climbing in. She heard Killian routing around in the room, and she heard a heavy bang on the floor and the clashing of coins. She had a small smile on her face as she heard him empty not one, but ten bags onto the bed, before counting them all.

"You're going to be there all night." Emma shouted, trying not to chuckle when he lost count. 

"Dammit Swan! Trying to concentrate here…" He entered the bathroom, a handful of gold in his hand smirked when he saw Emma laying there. "Well…" He threw the coins backwards. "I've lost my concentration now."

He too stripped off and joined Emma in the tub, Emma resting against his chest, his hand splayed over stomach in a protective manner.

The next morning, Emma took Killian down to the local bank and got his gold weighed in. Apparently ten bags full of gold, amounted to such a high number, that they instantly became richer than anyone in town, excluding Gold.

"I will never understand money in this realm." Killian muttered, as he fingered a one dollar note. "Why is so soft and easy to tear?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Gold in this realm is a precious metal and tends to be expensive. Your gold will most likely be stored in a vault or given to the Storybrooke museum."

Killian sighed. "Alright."

Emma smiled as they entered Granny's diner, Emma carrying a small brochure in her hands of houses for sale. Killian's hand was on the small of her back as they stood in line, wanting to order their morning drinks. Emma was scanning over a small farmhouse with a curious look, as Killian ordered two hot chocolates with cinnamon.

"So that's the first one on the list?" Killian asked. 

"Yeah. I know we want something by the water, but this looks nice. I thought we could just look at it."

"I'm happy to look at whatever you want. And what about Henry?" 

"He texted me he'll meet us at the second house. The one on Regina's street."

Ruby smiled at them behind the counter. "So you two finally getting a place together. I knew it wouldn't be long. Granny's been complaining of the noise coming from…" 

"I think we should go." Emma interrupted, dragging Killian behind her.

"Is she always like that?" Killian asked. 

"Yes."

Killian gave a slight chuckle as they made their way to her small yellow bug. 

"I think I might get a new car once the baby arrives." She said, as she got into the driver's seat, Killian in the passenger. 

"Why?"

"I'll keep this one, just something a bit more modern and bigger." Emma replied, starting the engine. "And something automatic so that I can teach you to drive?"

"Auto…what? And me drive?" 

"Auto is easy. It does everything for you."

Killian spent the car ride to the small farmhouse trying to convince Emma not to let him drive. She wouldn't hear it. And in the end he had to accept that he would be driving sometime in the near future.

The farmhouse was pretty plain. Killian held Emma's hand in his as they made their way towards the small house. The land was vast and green, and Emma could picture a small swing-set, but the house itself was old and looking worn out. Emma could sense Killian was thinking the same thing, but he wasn't saying anything. 

"Do you want to go inside?" Emma asked. 

"Not really." Killian answered, "But we can always have a look around."

Emma shook her head. "It's too old. It looks like it could fall apart any moment. Here…" She handed him her phone. "Text Henry and tell him we're on our way to the mansion."

The mansion was definitely a step up from the farmhouse. Killian seemed to like it because it was grand, and he stated that pirates tended to like grand things. Henry was already inside, chatting happily away to the real estate agent, who Emma learned was called Pippy. 

"Do you like this one, Emma?" Killian asked, as they walked up the staircase. 

"I…" 

"I love it mom." Henry called from the top. "Anyway, what suddenly made you want to buy a house together so quickly." 

"Enjoying the quiet moments." Killian quickly called back.

"Good." Henry's voice came again. 

"He's a smart kid, Emma. He'll catch on soon enough."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Come on."

In the end, Henry and Killian liked the mansion, but Emma didn't. She said it was too big, and wasn't child friendly. After Emma explaining the staircase and the fact that they backyard there was no grass, Killian agreed. Henry was a little moody because he didn't understand the true reasoning behind Emma's words, but he still went with them to the next and last house.

The very last house was a single story cottage by the sea front, with a green garden at the front and back and a private path leading down to the beach. Henry's eyes widened when he entered the house and discovered that it was huge.

"I think this is the one mom." He shouted.

Emma agreed. All she had to do was enter it and the sense of home hit her. Killian froze beside her, and Emma thought he didn't like it. 

"Killian, there are…" She knew she sounded slightly disappointed. 

"No. It's perfect." He answered. "Two gardens, all one level. Big. Four bedrooms… Master suite you call it."

Emma smiled. "You really like it?" 

"Aye."

Henry came back into the room. "I'll say take it. You won't get better than this."

Emma and Killian signed the papers an hour later.

Henry became suspicious that something was up between Emma and Killian, because they were very discrete on why they wanted something suitable. It wasn't until they were almost at Regina's that he finally decided to question them. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Henry asked, startling Emma. 

"Nothing kid." Emma replied. 

"I'm not stupid. I know something is up. You can tell me anything mom. I won't get angry." Henry said. "Are you getting married?"

Emma blushed and Killian chuckled. 

"Not at this moment, lad."

Emma felt her heart flutter at those words. Killian had just made it clear he was considering marriage in the future. 

"Mom…" 

Emma sighed and pulled over by a park bench. 

"Alright, come on."

She got out of the car and Killian and Henry followed suit. Henry glanced between the two as they sat down, Henry beside Emma. 

"Henry, I really don't want you to get upset." Emma said. 

"I won't."

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Henry. Killian and I are keeping the baby and we want you to know that I won't love you any less."

Henry looked shocked. "Mom…" 

"And I don't want you to be upset, because I would give anything to go back in time and raise you myself…"

"Mom, I'm happy for you." Henry said, nudging Emma. "You get a second chance. That's a good thing. I wouldn't be angry about this."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief and looked at him. "You're a good kid, Henry."

"I know." Henry said, before turning to look at Killian. "And you better take care of my mom."

Killian smiled. "I promise lad." 

"Good. So when are you telling everyone?" 

"When I start to show." Emma said. "Which could be soon."

Henry grinned. "By the way, I dibs the biggest bedroom." 

"No you don't." Emma chuckled as the three made their way back to the bug. "That's the master suite, but you can have the second biggest." 

"Fine."

Emma and Killian moved in the next week with the help of Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Regina, and Belle. And by the end of the week, Emma was showing. It was the smallest of bumps. She examined herself in the mirror, standing in the nude, her hand running over the tiny bump. Killian laid in bed, watching her from afar, a smile on his face, before getting up, and pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently, before making love to her as the sun rose.

Later that afternoon at Granny's, Emma didn't even bother covering up the small bump. People stared in good ways and some in bad. Granny was relieved that Emma's sickness wasn't to do with her food, and Ruby was questioning the baby shower. Belle meanwhile, simply gave Killian a hug. 

"I'm glad you are getting you're happy ending Ho…Killian. We may not have gotten off to the best of starts, but you've changed and you deserve this." 

"Thank you, Belle, and somewhere out there, your happy ending is too." Killian replied, before turning back to Emma who was laughing at something Leroy said. 

"You know, Killian." Mary Margaret said, standing beside him. "Those dwarves will give you a hell of a time. You should have seen them with Charming at first. They couldn't stand him."

Killian chuckled, as he watched as Doc rested his palm flat against the bump.

"Also, if you are interested, I can tell you whether it's a boy or girl." Mary Margaret said, pulling Killian to a bench.

Killian watched curiously as she pulled out a small compass sort of object. 

"If it swings North to South it's a boy. If it swings East to West, it's a girl." Mary Margaret explained.

Killian took the amulet and watched as it swung to the east point.

"A little lass." He mumbled, looking back at Emma.

Mary Margaret smiled as she saw a couple of tears in Killian's eyes.

"She'll be very beautiful." Mary Margaret whispered. 

"Aye. Just like her mother."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Killian looked at Mary Margaret. "Did you tell, David?"

"No. But that doesn't mean you don't have to. Plus, David was convinced we were having a boy."

Killian chuckled. "Of course."

Emma made her way over and Mary Margaret quickly pocketed the amulet, before watching Killian bend down and kiss Emma passionately. 

"Whoa, easy there tiger. We've got company." Emma teased, looking between her mother and Killian. "What is it?"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Nothing. I'm just happy."

Regina made her way over and smiled at Emma. "I believe a congratulations are in order Emma."

"Thank you."

Then Regina shocked everyone by hugging Emma. 

"You will make a wonderful mother. I may have insulted your motherly ways in the past, but you and Killian can do this."

Killian nodded at the re-formed evil queen, before turning around, jumping slightly when he came face to face with all of the seven dwarfs. 

"Right this way, Captain." Leroy smiled. "My brothers and I have decided we need to have a talk with you."

Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret laughed as Killian was escorted to a booth near the back of the diner, surrounded by the seven dwarfs.

"I feel sorry for him." David said as he stood beside his wife.

Emma smiled as Granny handed her a hot chocolate.

Killian was in the custody of the dwarves for nearly twenty-minutes. Emma was starting to get tired, and Killian could sense that, and even though the celebration was for them that night, he kindly excused themselves and they went home, leaving everyone behind. 

"It was so obvious she was pregnant." Leroy said.

Everyone agreed.

Emma took another hot bath when they got home. Killian didn't join her. Instead he sat on the swing chair on the back porch, watching the waves roll in. His fingers twiddled a ruby engagement ring, a ring that belonged to his mother. He knew it would be a big mistake to propose now. It was soon, but a baby.

"Don't be stupid, Killian Jones," He muttered to himself, putting the ring back in his pocket.

Emma finally got out the bath a few minutes later, and wrapped herself up in a soft dressing gown, before making her way outside and sitting beside Killian on the porch swing. 

"He or she will like it here." Emma said, rocking the swing.

Killian pulled her legs on his lap and rocked the swing instead.

"I'm sure he or she will."

Emma glanced at him curiously. "Do you know something?" 

"Aye. Your mother gave me an amulet to tell the sex of the little one." Killian said, looking over the sea. 

"And…" 

"You really want to know?"

"Of course. That way I can prepare properly." Emma chuckled.

Killian gave her a soft smile. "A lass." 

Emma smiled and she couldn't help the tears which formed in her eyes. She may have been scared at first, and they might not have been thrilled, but in that moment, she wouldn't change their situation for the world. Especially when Killian's hand rested on top of the small bump on her stomach, and him leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss, before looking down at her stomach. 

"Hello, Lily. My name is Killian, and I'm your dad."

**So thank you for all the such amazing response. Like I said this will clearly NOT happen on the show. It's been for fun. Also this is the last chapter. I am not planning to write more. Thank you for all your such lovely reviews. I've enjoyed sharing this with you **


End file.
